everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eira Maiden
Eira Maiden is the daughter of the titular character from The Ice-Maiden. She is a Rebel. Character Appearance Eira is peach-skinned with pink cheeks and a lean physique, standing at the height of 5'6". Her straight, mint green hair is streaked with white, falls past her chest, and is normally tied into a pair of low pigtails. Her eyes are a clear shade of blue that seem almost too lightly colored to be true, though unfortunately for her they occasionally flash with an image of death, like her mother's. Personality Eira is calm and relatively upbeat with a love of all things musical. She is rather lazy and procrastinates often, though she actually works best closer to the deadline. She is cool under pressure and relatively just goes with the flow. Though she may not always show it, Eira is very cautious, particularly about her own abilities. She is rather intelligent in social matters despite her isolated upbringing and has grown up sympathetic toward others. She's something of an advice-giver, though her advice can sometimes come off as harsh or blunt. She is almost always willing to listen to the problems of others and is very honest about sharing her thoughts on any matter so long as it doesn't pertain to anything held on an emotional level. Eira is rather emotional but has a tough time expressing it. She suddenly gets rather jittery and nervous when in romantic situations. Fairytale: The Ice-Maiden Can be found here: http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/authors/andersen/paull/icemaiden.html How Does Eira Come Into It? After completing her destiny by defeating the previous Rudy, Eira's mother was thrown into grieving for a very long time. Her magic had not been timed correctly to make the newly-drowned Rudy her consort, and instead his spirit was released to Heaven, causing him to slip away from her grasp once again. Sad that she'd lost the boy she'd had a crush on for a very long time, Eira's mother gave up on love. Though she did not truly wish to continue on the line of murderous Ice-Maidens, Eira's mother was afraid of what may happen to the previous Rudy's offspring if her line(and therefore the story) was discontinued, and so she found a temporary partner and eventually gave birth to Eira. Eira grew up neglected and isolated, sometimes taking verbal abuse from the mother that couldn't leave her state of grief and who hated her daughter because she knew that Eira would someday be a villain and believed that she was already evil(the mother somehow neglected to recall herself as a villain, thinking herself a tragic anti-villain since she figured her love for the last Rudy had been so real). The Ice-Maiden occasionally visited the Snow Queen's home, because while the Ice-Maiden hated those who proudly declared themselves as villains, she had known the Snow Queen when the two were younger and happier. She figured that the kind, morally ambiguous Snow Queen she once knew must be in there somewhere. She always brought Eira along, believing that perhaps the Snow Queen's daughter, Edel Weiss, would get frustrated enough to teach Eira a lesson about being so evil. This was not the case, as the two forged an awkward but close friendship over the years. The Ice-Maiden eventually got frustrated with the current Snow Queen's insistence on having always been vile and eventually stopped coming to see her. Eira still longed to see Edel but was always ignored or shouted at when she asked her mother why they no longer visited the Snow Queen and her daughter. Now at Ever After High, Eira insists on proving her mother wrong and showing that, despite what she is scripted to do in the future, she is not evil. And importantly, she wants to help her BFFAs achieve the same goal, even if things are still cursed to end badly for all of them. Relationships Family Of her family, Eira knows only her mother, as her father's identity has never really come up. Eira and her mother are extremely distant, with her mother constantly in a hardly responsive state of grief. Athough she doesn't like her mother much, Eira wants to prove to her mother that, depsite being destined to kill the next Rudy, Eira herself is not evil. Friends Despite her attempts at making friends, Eira has only really been able to forge friendships with other Rebel villains. Two examples of this are her BFFAs, Edel Weiss and Skullivan Koschei. Romance Eira has never adored the concept. Pet Diz, an orphaned eaglet that Eira took a liking to. Outfits Signature Attire Eira dons a mid-calf-length, dark green robe tied at the ribcage by a teal sash covered in clear square gemstones. Under this is a pink shirt attatched to a choker with a similar gemstone at its front, with a teal shirt underneath. Her green-and-white, near-knee-length skirt is multilayered with several ruffles and trim. Her murky green-to-teal leggings hold a circular ripple pattern. Her pink shoes have gemstones at the toes and are laced with green bows. On her head is a pair of blue earmuffs with pink sides that can double as a pair of headphones, with gemstones embedded at the top. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Eira's given name is Welsh for "snow". Her surname comes from the second part of Ice-Maiden. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Zashley's Characters Category:The Ice Maiden Category:Rebels